creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Geschichte von Hope - Part 2
In dieser Nacht konnte ich kaum schlafen, ich wurde immer wieder aus meinen Alpträumen gerissen. Ich sah immer etwas was sich mir näherte, konnte aber nie identifizieren was es war. Sehr furchteinflößende Träume... Ich schleppte mich wieder ins Badezimmer und wusch mein Gesicht. Ich sah meinem Spiegelbild tief in die Augen. "Was ist bloß los mit dir Junge?" Normalerweise konnte ich Horrorfilm um Horrorfilm gucken und hatte nie solche heftigen Alpträume. Es musste mit diesem Tagebuch zu tun haben, aber warum? Die meisten die damals in der Mine arbeiteten sind entweder alt oder tot. Sie aufzutreiben wäre die reinste Zeitverschwendung, aber ich will wissen was damals geschah. Es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe. Ich kramte das Buch aus dem losen Holzbrett hervor und blätterte dorthin wo ich aufgehört hatte: 26 August 1965 Heute überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Zuerst stürtze ein Schacht ein und dann behaupteten ein paar Minenarbeiter sie sahen eine dunkle Gestalt um die Mine herumschleichen. Ein anderer Teil der Mitarbeiter wurde derweil von schweren Alpträumen geplagt. Irgendwas ist seltsam hier. Ich muss dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen. 27 August 1965 Es werden wieder zwei Männer vermisst. Mich plagen wiederholt schwere Kopfschmerzen, begleitet von einem lauten Piepston. Der Arzt sagte jedoch dass ich gesund bin. Was war hier los? Irgendwas ist sehr seltsam hier. 28 August1965 Wir hörten Seltsame Geräusche aus der Mine. Es waren keine Schreie, wir konnten diese Geräusche nichts zuordnen. Die Mitarbeiter werden immer unruhiger. Immer wieder wurden Sichtungen eines "Dings" gemeldet. 29August 1965 Ich sah es... "Das Ding"... Ich rief die Mitarbeiter zu einer Versammlung um ... "Verdammt..." Die restlichen Seiten wurden scheinbar herausgerissen. Warum versammelte er die Mitarbeiter? Und was meint er mit diesem Ding? Ich war einer großen Sache auf der Spur. Leider stellten sich Nachforschungen als schwierig heraus, da es schon sehr lange her war. Die damaligen Minenarbeiter sind entweder tot oder sehr alt. Aber irgendwie musste ich doch an Informationen kommen. Moment... Dieser Jeffrey wurde in ein Sanatorium eingewiesen, das heißt es müssen Daten über ihn vorhanden sein. Auch wenn er vermutlich tod ist, Schrift altert nicht. Ich suchte im Internet nach dem nächstgelegenen Sanatorium: St. Marys Die Sache hatte aber leider einen großen Haken: Es ist verboten Patientendaten weiterzugeben, aber vielleicht kann ich sie doch überzeugen. Ich sah auf die Uhr 10:24 Wenn ich jetzt losfahre bin ich um ca 13:00 beim Sanatorium. Motiviert schnappte ich mir meine Autoschlüssel und stieg in meinen alten VW-Golf ein. Ich hatte eine lange Fahrt vor mir, seit ich mit der Schule fertig bin komme ich nicht mehr allzu oft aus der Siedlung heraus. Am Himmel sah ich wie schlechtes Wetter aufzog. "Scheisse... Regen" Unbeeindruckt steckte ich den Zündschlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete den Motor. Ich fuhr langsam los... Während der Fahr spinnte wieder einmal mein Radio, ich schlug dagegen aber es hörte nich auf zu rauschen. Ich schlug noch einmal dagegen. "Die..." konnte ich aus dem Rauschen heraushören "Ankunft..." nach dem nächsten Schlage gegen das Radio. "ist nahe..." als ich wiederholt auf mein Radio einprügelte. Nach dem letzten Schlag ging endlich das Radio wieder. "Die Ankunft ist nahe" Was soll das bedeuten. Ich drehte das Radio laut auf und machte mir nicht mehr sonderlich viele Gedanken um diese Worte, ich konzentrierte mich voll auf die Straße. Um ca. 13:00 kam ich dann endlich am Sanatorium an. Ich ging entschlossen zur bildhübschen Rezeptionsdame. "Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" "Also... Es geht um einen Patienten der 1965 hier eingeliefert wurde.." "Wir dürfen keine Patientendaten weitergeben, tut mir leid." "Aber da muss sich doch etwas tun lassen oder? Bitte es ist sehr wichtig für mich." "Nun... Wir haben noch eine Patientin hier die 1964 hier eingeliefert wurde, sie ist inzwischen 59 Jahre alt. Frau Lancaster." "Dürfte ich mit ihr sprechen?" "Sie wurde als nicht gefährlich eingestuft daher: Ja" Wir verabschiedeten und mit einem Lächeln. Ein Mitarbeiter des Sanatoriums holte mich ab und führte mich zu Frau Lancaster. Auf dem Weg zu ihr kam ich an einigen Zimmern vorbei. Beim Vorbeigehen sah ich hin und wieder in das kleine Fenster das an den Türen war. Ich sah Menschen kauernd in der Ecke und einen der ein Selbstgespräch führte. Ein Sanatorium ist kein schöner Ort, alle die hier sind haben psychische Probleme. Und das sage ich obwohl ich nur die ungefährlichen Patienten sah. Wir kamen dann endlich an ihren Zimmer an. Der Mitarbeiter lies mich alleine und verschwand in einem der zahlreichen Zimmer. Ich klopfte an die Tür. "Herein" "Hallo... Sind Sie sind Frau Lancaster oder?" "Ja bin ich..." "Hallo, mein Name ist.. "Mario, Mario ist dein Name. Sprich mich ruhig mit du an." "W-Woher weißt du meinen Namen?" "Mario... Er hat gewusst dass du kommst." "Wer hat gewusst dass ich komme? Wieso sind sie eigentlich hier?" "Ich wurde hier mit 8 Jahren eingewiesen, da ich immer wieder mit den Geistern spreche. Warum können die Leute nicht einfach glauben dass es etwas gibt obwohl man es nicht mit Wissenschaft erklären kann. Geister existieren, man muss nur genau hinhören dann kann man sie flüstern hören." "... Du bist seit 1964 hier in diesem Sanatorium, es kamen und gingen viele Leute oder? Kannst du dich an das Jahr 1965 erinnern, damals wurde ein gewisser Jeffrey eingewiesen." "Ja ich kann mich gut an Jeffrey erinnern, der Wahnsinn tat ihm schlimm zu. Ich spreche hin und wieder mit ihm. So ein netter Mann." "Er wurde doch wegen seiner heftigen Psychosen eingewiesen. Was hat er alles gemacht?" "Jeffrey kauerte immer in den Ecken, oder er kritzelte etwas auf Papier. Er malte sehr sehr gerne. Irgendwann fing er dann an sein Gesicht zu zerfleischen, er schrie die ganze Zeit und wurde anschließend ruhiggestellt." "Welche Zeichnungen?" "Mario... Das ist Ewigkeiten her, ich weiß es nicht mehr. " "Du sagtest du könntest mit seinem Geist sprechen, wann ist Jeffrey gestorben?" "Er starb 1966 an schweren Hirnblutungen, vor seinem Tod sprach er immer davon dass ihn eine schwarze Gestalt holen wird." "Eine schw.." "Jeffrey er ist kein böser Mensch, ich bin mir sicher er hat seine Gründe warum er an diesen Ort gekommen ist." "Jeffrey? W-Wo ist er?" "Er steht hinter dir." "Was sagt Jeffrey?" "Du sollst die Schatten der Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, du sollst dich verpissen." "Wieso?!" "Es werden schlimme Sachen geschehen, er wusste dass du kommst?" "Jetzt reicht es! Wer wusste dass ich komme? Woher wusste Jeffrey dass ich komme?" "Jeffrey hoffte dass du nicht kommst, Jeffrey wollte dich warnen! Jeffrey sagte flüsterte dir Warnungen ins Ohr, er will nicht dass dir etwas passiert. Aber ER wusste dass du kommst. Er wusste es. Er wusste es. Er wusse es. Er wusste es." Ich sah wie zwei Leute des Pflegepersonals ins Zimmer stürmten und sie festhielten. "Mario du hast es begonnen! Er wird kommen. Er wird kommen. Er wird kommen." Das Personal spritzte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel und Frau Lancaster schlief ein. Ich wurde freundlich gebeten dass Sanatorium zu verlassen, natürlich hielt ich mich an die Bitte. Ich setzte mich in mein Auto und machte mich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die gähnende Leere der Landstraße machte mir nach den Ereignissen im Sanatorium etwas sorgen. Es dämmerte langsam und der sonst so unscheinbare Wald um mich herum machte mir seltsamerweise Angst. Dann fing es an ein wenig zu nieseln. Ich schaltete das Radio ein wenig lauter und gab mehr Gas. Es fing an zu stürmen und stark zu regnen. Mein Scheibenwischer arbeitete auf Hochtour. Zum Glück war ich nur noch etwa eine halbe Autostunde von Zuhause entfernt. Mir liesen die Worte der Verrückten einfach keine Ruhe... Und woher wusste sie meinen Namen?! Es gibt keine Geister oder ähnliches. Endlich Zuahuse angekommen mache ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Natürlich frage mich meine Mutter wo ich war. Mit: "Ich war nur in der Stadt mit nem Kumpel ein wenig abhängen" erkläre ich mich. In meinem Zimmer kramte ich wieder das Notizbuch hervor. Ich suchte nach einer Möglichkeit herauszufinden wo die restlichen Seiten seien. Sie mussten noch im Lager sein, wo denn sonst? Morgen werde ich mich wieder auf dem Weg in die Geisterstadt machen. Ich musste es einfach versuchen da der Besuch im Sanatorium nicht die gewünschen Antworten brachte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Die Geschichte von Hope Autor:Felix20010 Part 1IPart 2IPart 3Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Geister